Scammed
by RIRAITOxRAITO
Summary: Naruto hitched Sasuke's beloved car. Obviously, Sasuke is not very happy. How does everyone else play a role? Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Revised: 4/15/06L **Some slight changes. Nothing significant.

**Disclaimers:** Do you not see the copyright stuff that's pasted everywhere on Naruto? Yes? Yeah, they belong to K. Mashimoto. Too bad.

----

**Scammed**

----

----

**Summary: **'Vacation' plus 'Scam' multiply 'Target' squared to the 'Lost of Common Sense' divide by 'Bust' equals 'Confrontation' to the power of 'Not Pretty.'

**Warning for this Chapter: **?

----

It was swelteringly hot and humid. Luckily the cool breeze drafted in by the expansive blue-green ocean provided some relief to the nearly packed beach. Many were on a long overdue vacation, annual vacations or getaway with their families or loved ones. Wearing their swimsuits that showed off what they were endowed with along with little munchkins of an offspring running rampant in the sand, armed with plastic toys, the blazing afternoon promised reprieve and relaxation for all.

Most definitely for all.

Spotting a rare empty space on the beach next to an attractive looking female with bubblegum pink hair, Naruto slyly grin a foxy one. She was obviously here for a tan while taking a nap. Wearing an extremely light pink two piece bikini and a hot pink bag of belongings off to one side, he ruffled his own blond spikes and nodded.

Target found. Commence 'Distraction Phase One.'

Getting out his towel and laid it down somewhat near the girl's but a few feet apart for comfort, Naruto sifted through his orange bag for his bottle of oil. Naruto crawled over to the unsuspecting girl and lightly tapped her shoulder.

Verdant pair of eyes fluttered open to be greeted by sky blue ones. Blinking a few times to fend off her drowsiness, she sat up as the other being sat on his haunches.

"Um, hi." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed his head for extra effect.

"Hi..." Her voice trailed off as she had to refrain herself from allowing her jaw to drop several meters below the sand.

Donning a pair of dark blue swimming trunks with orange stripes on the sides, leaving a nicely healthy tan on an undeniable hot and sculpted body, she had every right in the universe to drool like an idiot. With that hot body along with sun-kissed hair and twinkling blue eyes, he had to be angel.

"Do you think you can put this on me?" Holding up the bottle, he flashes a warm smile.

_Slap me now!_ Sakura's thought squealed. "Sure." With a nod, the two walked over to Naruto's spot. Lying stomach down, he turned his head to one side and flashes a toothy grin.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem." She smiled as she coolly replied. Inwardly, however, her heart was thumping a mile a minute while she was thanking the deities above. Pouring some oil in her palm, she spread it out and began working on slathering on the individual laid before her. All the while she was savoring the moment of lathering/massaging the god-like being.

Commence 'Distraction Phase Two.'

"Hey! Didja see that?-!" A male came barreling by pointing to some unknown dot out in the sea.

"See what?" Naruto and Sakura both asked confused.

"Man, don't _tell_ me you both missed it!" The male huffed indignantly as he shook his unruly mane of black hair.

"If we didn't we wouldn't be asking," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What did we miss?" She was intrigued as to what was so interesting that had the other male so riled up.

"Like, man, it was a _dolphin_! A fucking _dolphin_!" The guy whooped excitedly. "How often do you see that out here?"

"Not enough," the blond muttered.

Unbeknownst to the trio, an individual with dark circular sunglasses walked past by toting a bright pink bag with a very slight smirk, nudged his glasses back up his nose.

Item retrieved. Fall back.

"Ah, forget you people," waving them off the brunette turned around and jogged off to whence he came from.

"That was...weird," the girl said slowly.

Realizing that she was done, she reluctantly returned her hands to her side. "I'm done."

"Oh, really? Thanks!"

Nodding she crawled back to her space only to realize her beloved bag had gone missing!

"Oh no! My bag! Someone stole it!"

"Oh, shit, really?" Naruto looked around in panic. Sakura appeared to be on the verge of ripping out her hair.

"What'll I do?-!"

----

"Ah, man, that was probably the best one yet!" Kiba grinned as he slapped Naruto's back whole-heartedly after wiping off the make-up concealment of his face markings. "Boy was she hot! Too much forehead though..."

"Hell yeah!" Nodding in agreement his grin threatened to split his face in half as he rubbed off his share of make-up concealment of his whisker-like marks. Both of them tossed the used tissue paper in the waste basket nearby.

"Looks like missy carried a digital camera, money, some travel checks, credit cards, and female necessities," Shino said as he carefully took the said items out to lay it on the bed.

"Check her credit limit, will ya Shika?" Naruto tossed several plastic on the other bed where the brunette lazed with a sleek black notebook beside him. Picking them up, Shikamaru muttered something with 'troublesome' but started on his work nonetheless.

"Think you'll need a tampon, fox boy?" Kiba waved an unopened one in the blond's line of sight.

"Fuck you, dog breath," Naruto laughed as he swatted the thing.

"Oi, all together this 'Sakura' has a thirty grand credit limit..."

"AWESOME!" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed as they pumped their fists in the air.

"...but she exceeded it with frivolous shopping spree." Shikamaru ended with a drawl as he tossed the cards back to the trio on the other bed. "So really, she's in debt."

"And she's on vacation?" Shino asked a questioning eyebrow.

"'Tch, women's are so troublesome..."

"DON'T DO THAT!" The lazy brunette found himself meeting two giant pillows coming his way face-on. Ducking just in time, Shikamaru sighed out of annoyance.

"So how much was she packin'?" Kiba asked as he made a grab for another pillow.

"Excluding the plastic and checks, I'd say about three hundred."

"That's _it_?" Naruto exclaimed incredulously.

"At least you have her identity," Chouji shrugged as he entered the room with more bags of chips.

"Did you not hear that she's in _debt_? I doubt she'd get any business with how her finance is going downhill." The blond flopped back on the bed with his fingers laced behind his head. "Picked the wrong chick, dammit."

"I get dibs on next act!" Kiba loudly announced.

"Shut up dog breath." A pillow found its way to Kiba's face. "We'll keep the three hundred; dump the rest at Lost and Found after sanitizing the stuff."

----

Ah, yes, another Naruto fic. I don't think I seen one like this so hopefully it's a first. (smile)

It's a side-project with no concrete plot...I'll probably revise it with more details...

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

----

**Scammed**

----

----

**Summary: **'Vacation' plus 'Scam' multiply 'Target' squared to the 'Lost of Common Sense' divide by 'Bust' equals 'Confrontation' to the power of 'Not Pretty.'

**Warning for this Chapter: **Don't copy what Naruto and co. is doing, kies? Oh and language. xD

----

Kiba, Naruto, and Shino stood on the sidewalk, each wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a tailored red vest, black slacks and shoes. They all wore false ID tags around their neck that identified them as employees of 'Lost Heaven's Valet Parking (1)' with their own respective photo created from Photoshop and fake names.

"Now, tell me that this isn't a good idea," Kiba gloated as he rested his elbow on the blond's shoulder, leaning in with a superior smug smirk.

Childishly pouting as he crossed his arm, Naruto muttered, "Shut up, dog breath. When you gloat it'll scare away our targets." For that remark, Naruto received a whack upside his side and glared at the brunette. "Damn it, Kiba! That hurt, you fucking retard!"

For this purpose, Naruto temporarily dyed his hair blood red with a single ear lobe donning a sparkly clasp. He once again covered up his whisker-like scars with concealment. Any passerby would definitely give the temporary redhead a double-take due to him standing out among the evening and crowd as well as possessing a charming aura that demanded them to look over in awe. Since he was currently pouting, his aura doubled.

Kiba, on the other hand, added streaks of red in his hair, giving off a wild look. And, adding for a necessary accessory, he threw on a necklace with a pendant that of a wolf's tooth. A glimpse of him and one would immediately assume he grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, but upon closer inspection one could see that he thrived on living on the edge. That and he kept his marking on his face visible for the world to see.

"It's suppose to, _Kyuubi_." Kiba then whispered fiercely to the blond's ear, "Will you stick with the play names, moron?"

"You're a _loser_, _Akamaru._" Naruto then muttered back as fiercely, "Why'd pick a name after your _dog_?"

"Will the both of you shut up and play your part?" Shino shot them a glance as he adjusted his red vest.

The asked two grinned stupidly and two-finger saluted. "Aye, aye, mon Capitan Hyde!"

Shino actually had his hair spiked up with gel. And without a collar to hide his lower face, the duo finally saw his whole face. It was to no surprise how hot Shino looked, even if he did still stubbornly hung on to his ridiculous shades. Oh, well, it added on to how attractive he appeared since it contrasted against his fair skin. To say he attracted more attention than he liked to was the understatement of the year.

While the three were appearing to be valet parking employee for five bucks when in actuality ripping the people's money and keeping or selling the car, Chouji and Shikamaru went to go find a real valet parking for the two cars they were planning to keep. Knowing full well from previous scammers who had done it solo gotten caught, the five agreed to do it with three people.

"Oi, oi! Look at _that_ car!" Kiba pointed excitedly at a black sleek looking car with its hood down.

"Holy shit! Isn't that the _Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder_?-!" Naruto's eyes bugged out in complete disbelief, watching it as it crept closer to where the trio stood beside their advertising board. "Goddamn, it **_is_**! Do you guys know how much one of that thing cost—fuckin' **_200 grand_**!"

"**_Damn_**, you'd have to fucking _filthy_ rich to get your hands on those! Think of the optional accessories! Add, like, couple thousands more!"

"It's coming our way." Shino didn't look the least bit excited. One could say he appeared to be rather bored.

The angular sleek Lamborghini slowed down, stopping beside the trio. There was only the driver and a passenger, and even they looked like they were part of the accessory for the car. The driver seemed to be wearing a black silk button-up dress shirt with the top buttons left undone and stylishly ripped jeans. The only jewelry he wore was a necklace and a single blood red bead for a pendant with two silver smaller beads on each side. As for the passenger, it was the same female earlier this morning. She wore a one-strap pale pink shirt that glimmered in the light and a black mini skirt. Around her neck was a diamond pendant on a silver chain.

Naruto and Kiba stiffen like rocks when her eyes fell on them for a moment too long to their liking. Both were hoping and wishing that she didn't recognize them.

Thankfully, someone did something.

Getting out of the car, the male driver handed the supposed valet parking employee the money and his keys. Looking over his shoulder to his passenger, she blushed and exited the car.

She clung to his arm while he had an exasperated expression, "Let's go, Sasuke-kun!"

"We'll be back in two hours." Sasuke tossed the words over his shoulder as the two crossed the streets.

It was a good thing Naruto's gay since he could ogle over the being in his head for many nights to come. It was also a good thing this 'Sasuke' left the moment he did or else the temporary redhead would've jumped him right then and there.

"I get dibs on this one!" Naruto proclaimed as he snatched the keys out of Shino's unsuspecting hands. Kiba seemed ready to protest and let loose colorful words until Shino shot him a glance. Skipping to the driver's side, another car attracted Naruto's attention out of the corner of his eye. He slipped in the grey leather interior and started the engine. With a glance to the rear view mirror, his eyes bugged out again.

"Oi, Kyuubi, ain't that the new _Mitsubishi Eclipse Ralliart_?"

"Yeah, I thought it wasn't for sale?"

"Get moving, Kyuubi." Shino flicked Naruto's head. "Keep it or sell it?"

"Like hell I'm selling this baby!"

"Then get your ass in gear. I think it's safe to say Shikamaru and Chouji are at 'Angel's Valet Parking' down two streets."

"Aye aye, mon Capitan Hyde!" With a two-finger mock salute, Naruto grinned and drove away.

"We are _so_ keeping that Mitsu, Hyde." Kiba's grinned widely as he eyed the approaching car with glee.

"What car are we selling then?"

"Hmm." He reluctantly glanced around, tearing his gaze away from his soon-to-be car. "Hey, how about that _Aston Martin Vision Giugiaro Vision_ car over there? How much you think its packin'?"

"I'd say about seventy thousands—minimum."

"And that new _Porsche_?"

"Same."

"Those two then."

Kiba eyed his targeted car predatorily. When it slowed to a halt beside him and Shino, they both slapped on their professional work face and smiled. Or tried to anyways.

The two occupants exited the car and approached Shino and Kiba.

"Good evening sir and ma'am. The price will be five dollars tonight." Shino had to speak since it seemed that his accomplice somehow lost his voice when the female passenger came into his line of sight.

She had on a fitted long-sleeved pale lavender shirt with knee-length denim skirt. Her cheeks were tinged with pink and it made her look pretty cute. With the short wolf-like hair it made her even cuter.

"That's fairly cheap, isn't it?" The owner of the car raised an eyebrow suspiciously at them.

The driver, on the other hand, had the aura of royalty and elegance. His long mid-back length of black hair was loosely tied, wearing a silk white dress shirt and black slacks. Everything on him smelled expensive and rich.

"We're having a discount. The usually price is fifteen." Again, it was Shino who spoke.

Studying the two employees for a bit longer until the girl softly said, "L-let's go, Neji-kun. S-Sakura-chan and S-Sasuke-kun are w-waiting."

"Let's go then."

When the pair crossed the streets, Kiba didn't know he was holding his breath the entire time until Shino reminded him to.

"Saa, that girl's pretty cute!"

"That was the Hyuugas..."

"Say what?"

"Pack up. We're hitching the other two cars."

"Eh? So soon?" Kiba blinked. Typically, they'd wait for few more cars to take before actually resorting to do it the old way.

"They'll eventually notice that 'Lost Heaven's Valet Parking' is not real." The teen picked up the board and folded it into fourths. "Especially since the Hyuugas own most of the Valet Parking Companies. I don't think he'll be thrilled to see that we've taken his car and neither will his friend's, this 'Sasuke' for keeps."

Kiba grabbed the mini poles and tossed it in the backseat of the Mitsubishi car. "Really? Shit. Let's get moving, man. I don't want my ass to be taken to jail."

"Then shut up and start the car."

----

Lost Heaven's Valet Parking—it isn't real but Lost Heaven is one of L'ArcenCiel's songs. The same goes for Shino's fake name: Hyde. Couldn't think of anything else.

The cars I've mentioned are real and boy do they look _**hawt**. _I want that Lamborghini. xD Oh ums, sorry if Shino's a bit OOC. Then again, it's AU, so forget you. (smile)

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

----

**Scammed**

----

----

**Warning for this Chapter: **Naruto and Kiba are abusing their privileges of the word "fcuk" from the first chapter.

----

"C'mon you know you wanna start. Please?" Kiba cooed as he lovingly patted the beige-colored dashboard before returning to do his handiwork beneath the steering wheel.

Currently, Kiba was attempting to hotwire the Aston Martin car for the past three wasted minutes.

"Are you even doing this right?" Shino looked skeptically at his friend's pathetic attempt to coax the car to start.

"Of _course_ I'm doing this right!" The other huffed indignantly as he continued to tamper with the wires. Surely the rich snob who owned this car did have the decency _not_ to have it designed so that hotwiring was futile? That maybe, just maybe, no one will even hijack his car in hopes of being scared off by means of the car's lame excuse of a state-of-the-art security? "Why don't _you_ try it then smart ass?"

"I will." Whipping out his tools of the trades, he swiftly unlocked the glove department. There sitting on top the owner's car instruction manual, laid the spare keys in all its shining glory.

"_Who_ the fuck leaves the spares in the _fuckin' glove department_?-!" Kiba exclaimed incredulously at the sheer stupidity of the owner. He tucked away the loose wires in its proper place before angrily swiping the keys. "And _locks_ it no less!" The purring of the engine somewhat alleviated his anger a bit.

"And you're asking me?" A raised brow over his shades was thrown to the driver's side as he quietly put away his tools.

Ignoring his supposed companion, Kiba waited until the other exited the Aston Martin to the hitched car. Previous to this attempt, the duo had successfully hotwired the Porsche. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, the owner of the Porsche had returned earlier than the two had anticipated and had to regrettably ditch the silver car. It was a damn good thing Shino was the extremely observant one or else they really would've had their asses taken to jail plus the long record of past illegal activities had they been caught for those.

Bringing the Aston Martin car around so that he was parallel to Shino and the parked silver Infiniti GT-R Midsize Coupe, he wildly grinned.

To make up for the loss of the expensive Porsche, the two decided upon agreement to hitch the Infiniti Coupe. Kiba and Shino had found out that it was more than they originally bargained for. After making a call to Shikamaru, the lazy brunette confirmed that the Coupe had yet to make its debut. The set date for the debut was at the Tokyo Motor Show in the fall and was to go on sale later that year (1). From what Shikamaru had provided, it seemed that the set price was unavailable. Kiba was stoked beyond belief. But then Shino wondered aloud how the owner of the car had gotten his hands on this Infiniti model. They had looked at each for a moment and then shrugged.

They didn't need to know as long as said car reaped in the rewards.

At first Kiba was torn between choosing the Infiniti and the Mitsubishi since both were currently one-of-a-kind model. He then sided with the Mitsubishi one given that it was a 'truly unique' car and that the Infiniti will eventually be sold in the market.

Apparently, the dog-lover wanted a car that no one else had.

Prior to having done any of the hitching of the three aforementioned cars (Porsche, Aston Martin and Infiniti), Kiba drove the black and red Mitsubishi car to the rendezvous to the bored brunette and the continuously munching teen. While he was verbally engraving to Shikamaru not to damage his beloved car in any shape or form, the said brunette languidly slid into the driver's side and stared out the window to the cloudless night sky, slightly frowning. The trio already knew beforehand and past experiences that Naruto loved to take the selected cars on a joyride for a several minutes that could turn to hours if no one called to remind him to get his 'sorry ass' back, so it was no surprise that the should-be blond wasn't back yet.

"See ya, loser!" Kiba mocked salute with his middle finger out of the driver's window to Shino's passenger. The other returned the gesture by raising his own without the salute and a small smirk before entering traffic followed by his friend. "Oh, yeah? You're _so_ gonna eat my dust!"

Shino's gesture was an answer of "You're on" to Kiba's mock salute of an impromptu race.

----

Sasuke's charcoal eyes narrowed dangerously when his mind flashed him of a redhead with blue eyes and two brunettes with one having streaked red hair (and weird facial markings), in his mind's eye. "Fuck." He quietly muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-skun?" Sakura inquired once she finished her little chat with Hinata. Verdant eyes turned to fall upon the back of raven's head before falling over to where the black Lamborghini should be but wasn't. "Oh no, the car's gone!"

"No shit." The owner of the said car rolled his eyes.

"Damn, so is mine's." Neji quietly cursed right after he glanced over in the general direction of his last seen car.

"Wh-what will we do n-now?" Hinata tentatively asked as seeing how the two drivers appeared to be silently seething even if her cousin wasn't really showing it.

"Obviously we've been ripped off," the raven blatantly stated as he shoved his hands in his pocket, scowling. "So for now, I'd say we hunt down the fuckers and burn them to ashes."

"Or we could just call a cab and head over to my place," the other male teen suggested while shooting a glare at the other for using such offensive language in the presence of females. "And we'll think of something from there." Taking out his black cell phone, he made the call.

"Whatever." Sasuke continued to scowl and upped a notch in his glare as his eyes swept over the scenery.

It wasn't his fault that he was in a sour mood. The Lamborghini was the raven's most prized and fastest car out of the fifteen or so he owned back at the estate. He would've bought another one right on the spot when he bought the black one if the Sabaku Cooperation hadn't bought out the rest of it right then and there. He still hadn't figure out _why_ they purchased all of it. Maybe that Gaara wanted to snub it into the young Uchiha's face, flaunting his freedom while Sasuke was like a caged bird.

_Damn you, Itachi, for dumping all the responsibility on me just because you're a fucking bum._

The pale teen couldn't fathom how Itachi weaseled his way out of being the next heir to the Uchiha Cooperation. All he could get out of his older brother was 'stick', 'black' and 'fuck.' Pondering on that now, Sasuke figured he was better off left in the dark.

Adding to that was the arranged marriage between the Uchihas and Harunos; him and Sakura. If Itachi hadn't pulled his stunt, he would've wounded up with her and leave Sasuke be.

Neji, on the other hand, was quite calm about everything. Quite. However, if Sakura had just kept her plans to herself rather than inviting Hinata, they wouldn't be in this mess. Correction: he wouldn't have his car stolen. Typically, the pale-eyed male wasn't a materialistic type but this Mitsubishi car...he wanted it back. Maybe he's unknowingly a speed demon like Sasuke...?

Initially the foursome was planning to go clubbing after eating at a restaurant and possibly get plastered to oblivion if the need was extreme enough. Sakura was the one who proposed the idea to the raven and begged him to come along. Unfortunately for him, she mentioned that in the presence of his parents and with 'no ands, ifs or buts' Sasuke had to comply. Hinata was invited to come along and bring to a date so it would end up as a double date. Being the nice and kind person she was, she didn't refuse and thus Neji tagged along to watch over the Hyuuga Heiress.

The three brunettes personally detested the idea of going to a night club so they were somewhat relieve that it was canceled.

When the cab arrived, the four scrambled in. Luckily Sasuke claimed the passenger seat leaving Neji to sit in the middle of a quiet Hinata and a sulking Sakura. It's not as if he had anything against the opposite sex...well, okay, maybe he did if for most of his childhood he ran away from horde of fan girls and arrived home with several less article of clothing than he had started out with each day. No wonder he looked the other way.

Speaking of looking the other way, while the cab was at a red light, he looked out his side of the window and spotted a black car that seemed to vaguely remind him of—

"THAT'S MY FUCKIN' CAR!"

Without another notice, Sasuke immediately fled from the cab and weaved through the still traffic to the other side of the road, leaving his baffled-looking friends and a very much confused cab driver behind. Dumbfounded for a moment, the trio had their senses come back and hurried out of the car, leaving Neji to pay a generous amount to the driver.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior."

"Uh, no problem man."

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!"

"S-Sakura-chan!"

----

Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel along with the beat of Psycho le Cemu's 'Michi no Sora,' Naruto grinned stupidly. He had just recently returned from his joy ride onceChouji paged him to get his ass back. Said teen was now napping in the back seat.

_I'd never pegged this 'Sasuke' as the one to listen to this type of music. Huh, I had almost forgotten how Daishi looks likes... _(2)

Out of the corner of his eyes, crystal blue orbs spotted a familiar figure sprinting and weaving through stopped traffic.

_Funny, he looks a lot like..._

"OH SHIT!" Quickly starting up the engine, Naruto was ready to pull out until Chouji popped his head up.

"What's up?" He groggily rubbed his eyes only to find himself staring at the back of the driver's seat when he could've sworn he saw flashes of headlights, and realized that Naruto had pushed his head down.

"Stay down." Naruto hissed as the temporary redhead managed to flash a vulpine grin at the fuming owner before swiftly pulling out into the moving traffic.

"What's that all about?" Chouji frowned once he sat up; noticing that his unopened bag of chips was gone with the wind but then happily produced another one from within the confines of his black hoodie.

"Let's just say the owner of this car looked about ready to maim me."

"Ouch."

"My words exactly, Chouji. If I didn't keep the disguise on, he maiming me would be the least of my worries." With his free hand, Naruto pulled out his orange-colored cell phone that made the other teen slightly wince from its vibrant hue, and without looking punched in the needed numbers. He then put it on speaker before dropping it on his lap, proceeding to find more music in the provided LCD screen.

_Rich lucky bastard..._

Upon the second ring, a drawling and yet annoyed voice greeted the two, "'Tch. Why'd the hell you ran off, Naruto?"

"Mou, did you not see a PO'ed owner barreling my way, Shika?" The driver pouted even though the brunette couldn't see.

"'Tch, so troublesome."

"I'll take that as a 'Meet you back at base'?"

"Whatever." CLICK!

"'Tch, so troublesome'." Naruto mocked at the phone and flipped it shut. After safely tucking the phone in his pocket, Naruto continued to fiddle with the music selection on the LCD screen with one eye on the road and the other on the screen.

"Um...Shouldn't you be keeping _both_ eyes on the road, Naruto?" Chouji uneasily asked as the other was known for reckless driving that could be labeled as a near brush with death and the speed demon he was infamously known for.

"No worries!" The asked being cheerfully replied, moving the black Lamborghini back into the right lane. "Hmm, how does this Ellegarden band sounds to you, Chouji?"

"Ye-yeah, sure whatever...Just _keep your eyes on the god damn road_!"

"Ellegarden it is, then!" Naruto tapped the screen for random play of the band's songs. It played 'Red Hot.' (3)"I like 'em already!"

"_Naruto!_" Chouji screeched when the car moved precariously to the other lane as a truck come speeding down.

"Oops!" He budged the car back.

_I'm gonna die young aren't I? Either from being killed by Naruto's reckless driving or eating myself to death..._ was the chubby blond's pitiful thoughts.

----

(1) _The set date for the debut was at the Tokyo Motor Show in the fall and was to go on sale later that year _(2007/2008)(Infiniti GT-R Midsize Coupe) This is true (I think). I found the info from carzunlimited(dot)com.

(2) _Daishi_ is the lead singer of Psycho le Cemu. They're awesome. You should check them out AND the music video of 'Michi no Sora.' So...awesome.

(3) _Ellegarden, 'Red Hot'_ Another awesome band. Bow down to them. And to PLC, too. (smile)

Came out longer than I expected since it contains some history...

**Review to keep me going? Review to keep me inspired? Review to let me know it's worth my time to waste on?**

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

Changed the summary, but it's still all the same. Chaos. Fun.

----

**Scammed**

----

----

**Warning for this Chapter: **A deranged, perverted Itachi...and a broken expensive figurine.

----

"Hey." Naruto waved with one hand while the other was drying off his damp hair when the remaining teens arrived. It had taken him three consecutive showers to get rid most of the red dye in his hair. His sun-kissed blond hair was now temporarily strawberry blond.

Chouji was in the living munching away like it there was no tomorrow while watching television. The trio had just arrived after parking the three cars in the huge garage, now lounging around in the kitchen that was open to the living room.

---

Receiving a desperate call from Kiba, who was watching the owner of the black Lamborghini and his friends make way directly in front of the Aston Martin, with three-way calling with Shino on the other end, hurriedly told Shikamaru to high-tail it out of there since the owner of the Mitsubishi was fast approaching his way.

Luckily the three of them left without a problem or ass thrown into jail.

Not the same can be said for Naruto and his companion Chouji, though.

It seemed that Sasuke was dead intent on getting his car back. The raven-haired teen had bullied a nearby motorcyclist into relinquishing his hold on his sports cycle. Sasuke hopped on and immediately took off, weaving through the momentarily gridlocked streets and breaking about several federal laws in the process...And briefly forgotten about his companions who were shouting after him.

_That fucker will _**pay**.

A few blocks away, an annoyed sigh escaped the brunette's mouth as he closed the laptop and laid it to the passenger seat. Shikamaru tilted his head back, managing to catch stray wispy grey clouds stretch across the otherwise clear night sky through the open rooftop. He had only realized this when he accidentally pushed the button when stretching his arms from the fast typing and hacking into the city's computer mainframe for traffic, flexing his fingers.

_You better not get caught or this will _**really **_be troublesome._

----

"Um, Naruto?" Chouji tentatively asked once he was assured the other was finally focused on driving.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"The motorcyclist behind us, he** isn't** the owner of this Lamborghini...is he?"

"Of course n—" Blue eyes quickly flickered to the rearview mirror as if to reassure the plump dirty blond it was just another civilian. _Black hair, pale, black eyes, looks pissed off, black shirt, ripped jeans..._ "**—**_shit! It is!"_

"Oh, man why'd I **have** to nap in **this** car?-!"

"Hold on tight, Chouji!"

"You seriously aren't—"

"**GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKERS! THAT'S MY CAR!**"

"—never mind."

"I thought as much!" Naruto cheekily grinned.

Since the main streets are packed thanks to a certain brunette, Naruto swerved the car down into a private one, taking various turns here and there in attempt to throw off the fuming raven.

"Fuck, why'd he go hitch a sports motorcycle?" The designated driver grumbled unhappily as his passenger was clinging onto dear life. "Oh, well, least I get to have a challenge!"

"Naruto!"

"Don't worry, man!"

"For the sake of both of us and my uneaten food, I _will_!"

----

"Now what? Sasuke-kun gone chasing," Sakura sighed as she plopped herself down on a nearby empty bench. "And I doubt he'll pick up his phone."

"D-don't worry about him, Sakura-chan. I'm sure Sasuke-kun can take c-care of himself," Hinata warmly smiled at her friend, patting her back in comfort.

"Thanks, Hinata." The pink haired-girl gave the other a grateful hug.

After a moment or two, Neji quietly said, "Let's head home."

"What'll I tell my parents and Sasuke-kun's?"

"What else?—The truth. Only then will we be able to get our cars back."

Hailing yet another cab, the trio entered the yellow car and headed on home.

----

"He better not make a single scratch on my car," vowed Sasuke as he leaned the motorcycle to the right, making a sharp turn, "or else his face will meet his ass after I'm done with him."

Picking up speed as he chased them down a steep hill, onyx orbs watched them make another right at the stop intersection, completely ignoring the sign itself and disregarded the other automobiles, leaving a rather riled up group of drivers cussing and honking madly. In the moment he was watching them, Sasuke almost failed to notice a truck going across, leaving him mere seconds to react. Upon instinct, he clutched the handle brakes and swerved the sports vehicle so that he and the cycle itself was almost touching the ground on one side, sliding underneath the enormous truck—similar to what you see in action movies.

Once the motorcycle slowed to a stop in the middle of the intersection, Sasuke picked the bike up and cursed loudly once he realized he had lost sight of the culprits.

"_Dammit_!"

----

"Fuck, didn't Shikamaru let up the gridlock after they left?" Kiba complained right after he returned from sticking his head out the window, spying the impossibly long line of traffic still at a red light, impatiently drummed his fingers against the steering wheel to a random beat. "Geez, I wanted to beat Shino, dammit! But not like _this_—at a snail's pace!"

Apparently, the impromptu race between Shino and Kiba was now out of the question.

The tune of his phone, which was set on the ring tone of a dog barking, brought the dog lover out of his continued mental rant. Spotting who the caller was on the screen, he grinned and flipped the phone open.

"Yeah?"

"Short cut?"

"Lead the way, bug boy."

CLICK!

Kiba stared at the phone for a moment prior to barking out a laugh. It seemed that Shino have yet to be accustomed to be called by that nickname from Kiba and Naruto.

----

"Awesome, we lost the sucker!" Naruto whooped after glancing at the rearview mirror, "Thank you truck!"

"Can we _go home now?_"

"Sure thing!"

Maneuvering the thankfully unscratched Lamborghini around to head on home, using short cuts, Naruto blasted on 'Rewrite' by Asian Kung Fu Generation so loud that people down three blocks could hear them. Chouji was left whimpering in the back seat as he tried his best to block out the deafening but admittedly good music if it was turned up so god damn loud.

----

"What took you guys?" The strawberry blond teen inquired as he trekked up the stairs to his bedroom to change. Returning minutes later donning grey drawstrings and a worn out orange t-shirt, still toweling his hair, Naruto grabbed himself a glass of water and seated at the kitchen island.

"Too many shortcuts, too many cars," was the response from Kiba, side-glaring at sunglass wearing teen then at the bored-looking brunette.

Evidently, Shikamaru thought it was too much of a hassle to return the traffic lights to normal so that left with many cars driving around looking for shortcuts thus resulting in their extreme tardiness. What usually took a fifteen minute ride from 'Angel's Valet Parking' to their main base, which was also their home, was a three hour ride.

Toothily grinning, he eagerly leaned forward on his elbows that rested upon the table, "How much we reaped tonight, Shika?"

"'Tch, so troublesome." The lazy brunette shot the strawberry blond a lethargic glare for mocking him just now. Naruto's cheeky grin threatened to split his face in half. Shikamaru was half hoping it would happen. "With the two cars, I'd say about one-forty grand at least if not more. However if you sell it in parts, probably doubled since it's worth more than the car as a whole..."

"SWEET!" Kiba and Naruto pumped their fists in union.

"This _so_ makes up for this morning's scam," Naruto started spinning around in his stool.

"What'd I say, fox boy? Was this a good idea or what?"

"Shut up, retard. I told you, you gloating scare the shit out of people."

"Fucker."

"Dumb ass."

"Fucktard."

"Fuckwit."

"Moron."

"Dog breath."

The remaining three tuned the two out as they went about to do their own things and occasionally heard the duo recycled their words. Shikamaru lazed around on the expensive but very comfy and inviting couch; Chouji on the equally-looking armchair; and Shino went to change into his more preferred clothing of a pale grey high collared sweater and black trousers, and he sat on the opposite end of where Shikamaru laid.

"Will you both shut the hell up?" muttered a new voice, coming from the hallway that merged into the kitchen and living room.

----

Their parents were away on a business trip somewhere in Europe, closing a deal in something that Sasuke paid no heed of. That meant he could throw out his mannerism and courtesy out the window towards his older brother.

Like so,

"Shut up," was the first phrase uttered from the young Uchiha to his brother who had a questioning brow poised before returning to normal.

"Had quite the adventure, I see" Itachi went on anyways (despite the other's obvious threat that was laced in the words) and observed with a slight smirk, "Didn't know you can get scratches and bruises just from riding a car, little brother."

"Fuck you." Sasuke muttered as he stomped his way out of the main hallway and up the grand staircase to his room.

"Love to but incest is frown upon in society nowadays," the eldest Uchiha smirked.

"Get your fuckin' mind out of the gutter, Aniki!" his shout carried down the empty hall right after slamming his door shut.

"But you requested!" Itachi childishly protested like a child weaseling out of punishment by means of blaming the younger sibling.

A frustrated yell was muffled by the walls that were soon followed by a thrown object that shattered on impact.

"**Shit!**"

Itachi could only smugly smirk at his little brother's antic. Sasuke could be so amusing at times when he wasn't brooding over something stupid. But then, maybe it was his (Itachi) fault? ...Nah.

_That sounded expensive...!_ His mind said in a sing-song voice and then loudly said in a teasing voice, "I hope it wasn't the figurine that Haruno girl gave you from the engagement party! It's custom-made, you know!"

"_Shut _**up**, Itachi!"

_Ah, so it _**was** _that_. His smirk widened.

Did he mention how fun it was to see Sasuke pissed off?

----

Hopefully if I remember, I'll try to update once a week. **TRY**, so don't hold your breath, m'okay? I don't want any dead reviewers/readers on my conscience.

_Sankyuu to those who reviewed! _(not as much as I wanted but who am I to complain?)

**Review 'cause it really does brighten my day. **

**Pwease?**


	5. Chapter 5

----

**Scammed**

----

----

**Note:** This chapter could've been uploaded exactly a week ago if FF(dot)com didn't go ape-shit on me.

**Warning for this Chapter: **Lots and lots of swearing. No place for kiddies.

----

The strawberry blond whipped around in his stool, spotting the figure after giving Kiba a triple dose of the middle finger. "Hey, you're back, Gaara!" Bouncing up from his seat, Naruto had the redhead in a friendly head-lock, giving Gaara a noogie, "Took you long enough!"

A little bit disgruntled, the president of the Sabaku Cooperation shrugged his being out of the head-lock and straightens his already crumpled black suit. "The trip overseas took longer than expected." Noticing the pinkish hue in his best friend's blond locks, Shino's spiked hair, and Kiba's red streaked hair, a nonexistent eyebrow shot up. "Did you guys went out and jacked cars, again? Or felt like having a change?"

Grinning toothily, Kiba visibly knocked Naruto's head downward with his fist in payback for the finger. "Whichever you prefer, Gaara. How was the trip, anyways? Made any deals?"

Waving his hand dismissively, the asked teen made his way upstairs, intent on wearing his preferred clothing. "The usual."

"And what does **that** mean?" The naturally blond male queried as he elbowed his attacker in the solar plexuses. Howling in pain, the brunette glared death at his supposed companion while holding his abdomen and cursing quite loudly, "Son of a bitch! You fuckin' blond bimbo!"

The back of a tanned fist met red-marked face and a cheerful voice rang, "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the howling."

Glancing back, the redhead shook his head in disbelief. Even after spending the last several years living with the two, he still wasn't quite used to the 'friendly abuse' as Naruto jokingly called it one time. Sometimes it resulted in the two visiting the hospital at least twice a month. And Gaara was the designated person to pay the bills. Joy.

He and Naurto had been friends since they were little toddlers despite Gaara's parents' disapproval of having their son associate with a street rat. Due to unforeseen circumstances, the redhead's parents 'passed away' when in reality; he was the one who had murdered them at the tender age of seven. Of course, thanks to 'hush-money' the public knew nothing of this. He really didn't need them to know his seemingly Samaritan parents were horrid drug lords, away from the community's prying eyes. To be sure that the Sabaku Cooperation were truly a charitable cooperate, he had to 'dispose' his parents. Yeah, he had other options to do away with his parents, like sending them to rehab and counseling and such, but knowing them better than anyone, he knew they would only continue where they last left off. They were never the type to learn from their mistakes. From at that age and on, he had proved himself worthy to be the youngest president in the cooperate world and still was, thanks to his genius-like mentality, but because of that, the redhead had many sleepless night that he soon became an insomniac, doing his best to change things in the Cooperation for the better. Since then, Gaara invited Naruto to live in his modern and chic house, where, in replacement of sheet rock walling was mostly windows. Very modern.

As for the free-loaders by the names of Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, it was by the request of the sunshine energetic blond. How the hell Naruto met them was anyone's guess, but even Gaara had to admit, the quartets were pretty decent and tame compared to the unpredictable blond. But then when Kiba and Naruto argued, it was best to have earplugs at the ready.

Naruto and his free-loading friends were experts at hijacking and scamming people of their beloved automobiles and personal identification, making a hefty profit in the black market. He knew they were being something like his deceased parents were, but in a round about way of them doing things, they were doing it for the good of the community. Almost like Robin Hood for a lack of better comparison.

The young Sabaku Cooperation President decided to turn a blind eye. If any of his employees had found out, he made sure they shut up with the threat of cutting their paychecks—not in half—but thirds. Yes, he was quite adamant about it.

A few minutes later found Gaara at the bottom of the steps, paying witness to another verbal competition Kiba and Naruto instigated. The duos were up in each other's faces, spewing out ridiculous insults that made no sense when one pondered on it. Lime green eyes swept about to spy the remaining three in the adjoining room.

Said eyes rolled in exasperation that bordered on annoyance prior to shoving their faces apart when he passed through with his hands. They **were** in the way to the fridge after all.

"Give it a rest," Gaara muttered as he poured himself a cup of orange juice and seated himself diagonally from his childhood friend.

"Oi, you didn't answer my question, Raccoon!" Naruto chirped after pushing Kiba away and into the living room. "Stay there, mutt!"

Comebacks on short supply, the brunette gave the too-cheery blond the middle finger before plopping himself right on Shikamaru's abdomen.

"Shit! Get off me! I'm not a damn cushion for your ass!"

----

"Oh, hello there, Sakura-san--didn't expect you to come by." Itachi, being the ever-so-wonderful brother that he was, gestured for the girl to come in. Once she had done so, the older Uchiha led her to the ornate yet simple living room.

"I didn't. Something came up. Is Uchiha-san and Sasuke-kun here?" Verdant eyes glanced around a bit nervously, sitting down on the couch as she twiddled her fingers.

Taking notice of her apprehensive actions, Itachi had the slightest feeling that something had transpired as he casually replied, strolling over to sit beside the pink-haired girl, "Ah, no, they just left to close some deal over in Europe several hours ago. Sasuke holed himself up in his room." Face contorted in false concern, he continued, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Did...did Sasuke-kun say anything when he came home?"

"Like what?"

"Like how he—" Before Sakura could finish her sentence, the raven-haired teen instantly appeared at the bottom of the stairs, stalking towards them.

"Like how I think you're such a fuckin' asshole, Aniki" Sasuke sweetly continued with daggered glares once he approached them. Before the older Uchiha could make a retort or comment of sorts, his face met one of the couch's pillows Sasuke had apparently thrown at him and dragged the girl up to his room. The young raven did not, by all means, need that lame ass brother of his to pry and weasel himself into his personal business.

"I hope your using protection, little brother!" Itachi cheerily chirped up the stairs.

A dagger narrowly missed his face and embedded itself to the marble white wall behind him.

"I won't miss next time!"

The older raven's mouth twitched prior to curling into a sly smile.

_He's hiding something!_ His thoughts raced in a sing-song-like voice. He just had knacks for sensing this kind of stuff. He supposed it came along with being an older brother—one of the many quirks of being one.

----

Rubbing his temples in circular motion in attempt to alleviate his headache with his forefingers, Neji did not expect what had happened a few minutes before at all. Apparently, he was expecting a lecture or reprimand of sorts from Hinata's father and his own. That was not the case. Instead, the two dominant male figures in the Hyuugas had been surprisingly understanding of the situation. Then again, their family name **was** prominent in the line of owning several famous and profitable valet parking...they understood that many scammers would rip potential customers off by using one of their companies' names or make it up and appear to be one of theirs.

Not one to question his fate, Neji left the main hall only to be greeted by his fidgeting cousin, Hinata, waiting somewhat anxiously in the entrance hall. Raising an inquisitive brow at her, his action prompted her to speak whatever was on her mind.

"H-how did it go?"

"Pleasantly well," he paused, recounting what had happened in lay man's term for the girl. "It seems that father and uncle have allowed it to slide. As for repossessing the stolen vehicles, they had suggested we handle it on our own."

Hinata blinked several times. "Re-really?"

"That appears so. It looks like Fate is being kind to us."

"Then, maybe we sh-should take advantage of it, Neji-kun."

"Of course."

----

Really, one would think after living with Naruto and Kiba for a few years, one would get use to the loud constant bickering the two always seem to have. Sadly, that was not to be as was the case for the remaining trio in the living room, excluding Kiba who was still perched on Shikamaru's stomach despite his protest.

"Alright, alright! Don't have a fuckin' cow now!" Kiba stood up, glaring irritably at the annoyed brunette once he turned around with his arm half up in the air, surrendering.

"You were **sitting** on me, if you don't recall, for the past few minutes," Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he shifted his body to lie on his side. "'tch, troublesome."

The red-streaked haired brunette dutifully mocked his companion, adding on a scrunched up face and puckered lips with a high voice, "'tch, troublesome."

That earned Kiba an extremely fluffy pillow to the face, resulting in him to stumble backwards a bit to regain his balance. Tossing the cushion to the nearest place, which happened to be Shino, Kiba stuck up a finger before trudging back into the kitchen. The bug boy appeared to be the faintest indignant at having a pillow thrown his way for no apparent reason. Chouji continued on his munching as if he was watching a movie.

----

"Oi, we got any sodas left?" Kiba chirped, plopping an arm on top of Naruto's head casually. "'Cause I'm thirsty for one."

Shrugging off the offending limb, the hyperactive blond smoothly, if not somewhat childishly, replied, "You got legs—put them to use before your brain forgets you even have them."

Before another round of verbal fighting commenced, Gaara swiftly stepped in with a stern even voice. If neither of them was going to have any sense to stop, he'd have to be one as reluctant as he was. "There are still some bottles left. Buy more if you happen to finish it all."

----

"You didn't tell your brother, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura confirmed with a question once the raven told her to be quiet as he peeked outside his bedroom door.

"Of course not," the asked being responded with a derisive snort once he clicked the door shut and then neatly folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the door "Itachi will only make it a bigger mess than it is. Besides, I don't need my folks coming home and hounding me about responsibilities. I got enough of that shit what with me being the supposed heir to the damn company."

His fiancée had her mouth open, ready to say something but after a moment, thought it was best to keep quiet. Sometimes it was better to let the young raven to vent a bit than to confront him. That was only asking for pain—any type of pain.

----

Okay, here's the 411: As some of you may know (either from my **profile**, or **Predicament**) I'm on vacation to the other side of the world for the whole month of July and return somewhere in August. I'll try to continue it in my make-shift 'Death Note' notebook. Heh. Don't worry, no one's gonna die on my watch...Not yet, anyways.

Enjoy your summer and see you all in August!

**Review before I leave?**


End file.
